One Way To Do It
by Tara Azzan
Summary: This was once called The Fastest Way to Kill the Sith, but it reposted with some small changes. This is kind of a Obidala story in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is me reposting the story on my own page like I said I would. I will add the it has some changes from when it was on my sister's page, so if you have already read it, you might want to read it again, because Anakin die a little differently now.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

**One Way To Do It**

By

Tara Azzan

_If you would like to know what is going on read the Secret of the Jedi and put this at the end._

**Chapter 1**

Anakin Skywalker watched as his old master stepped out of the ship. His eyes were dead as if he cared about nothing and when he looked at Magus anger came into his eyes.

He stepped to him bent down, and just looked at him for a moment. As if he was staring at nothing but a heap of ruble. Then he ignited his lightsaber.

Anakin do something. Padme Amidala begged with her eyes. 'There is nothing I can do' he thought.

But he would try. No, 'do or do not there is no try' he stepped forward.

"Obi-wan, Stop! Don't do it". He cried as he jumped toward Obi-Wan, not sure what He was going to do stop him.

Obi-Wan didn't even look at him, his lightsaber came down killing Magus with one fatal blow.

Anakin was stunned, he had never seen Obi-Wan so unfeeling, this was a side of him he had never seen, he didn't really care about Magus, after all he deserved it, but what it would do to Obi-Wan was what concerned him most.

"Obi-Wan!" he said quickly not sure what to say.

Obi-Wan jumped slightly as if just realizing he was not alone, but that jump proved fatal, his lightsaber came up and swung toward Anakin so fast, that Anakin had no time to react as it cut through him.

Obi-Wan 's eyes widened as he stared at Anakin crumpled form.

"No!" Padme stricken with grief cried out.

Fry grabbed Padme pulling her on to the ship. Not waiting to see what Obi-Wan would do next.

The ship took off and Fry did not look back, so that he missed Obi-Wan drop to his knee's and pull Anakin's body in to much shock to cry, he rocked back and forth.

Padme Amidala cried softly to herself. She had not only lost her husband to death but also her friend to the dark side. She had never imagined since she had met them that this would happen. When would this war end?

What had she been thinking by asking Anakin even with her eyes to do something like that? It was all her fault; she should not have let Siri jump on Magus's ship. Then it would not have happened the way it did Anakin and Siri would sill be alive. Fry had not even let her go to Anakin. No, he had been too afraid of what Obi-Wan might have done.

But Obi-Wan would not have hurt her; his anger was not at her, he hadn't even meant to hurt Anakin.

Oh, how she would like to talk to Anakin. But that was really not an option now.

She would have to tell the Jedi.

R2-D2 beeped a question from the corner.

"He's dead."

"Froowp beeeep bouoow", R2 bleeped sadly. "Bleep bouoop?"

"I don't know. I suppose he's gone to the dark side. But I just can't believe that" she was close to tears again and probably not for the last time.

"Beep?" R2 asked a little confused.

"He killed Anakin, it was an accident! He didn't mean to. I'm sure of it." tears now running down her face now for the second time that day, would they ever stop? She felt the ship jump to hyperspace. They were headed back to Coruscant's, she guessed.

Fry came out of the cockpit. "We should be there in a little while." He looked very sad. He sat down and stared at nothing in particular.

"You didn't even let me go to him" Padme accused her voice wavering.

"Who, Obi-Wan?" Fry asked confused.

"No, Anakin." she said as if it was obvious.

"He was dead. There was nothing you could have done, and besides you could have gotten killed". Fry insisted.

"Obi-Wan would not have killed me and it my fault Anakin's dead anyway"

the tears in her eyes shimmered.

"Why do you care about Anakin so much anyway? I mean beside the fact that he is your friend. You act like he's something more."

"That's because he is" She stood up to leave, "He's my husband."

With that she walked from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat against a rock, watching the fire die down. There were only ash's left of Anakin Skywalker and Siri Tachi. What had he been thinking? He should have listened to Anakin, instead he had killed him

He looked over at Magus's still form laying in the shadow's. He did not care about Magus but he did care about Anakin. It had all happened so fast. Why had Anakin been standing so close? No! he could blame it on that, it was his fault, he let his anger get in the way.

He would be better off dead, if only he could trade places with Anakin.

Padme and Taly would surely tell the Jedi what had happened. They would think he had gone to the dark side? Had he gone to the dark side? Maybe he had, he sure hoped not though.

They would think he had anyway, so they would need to kill him. That would be good, better than facing the fact that he had killed his friend and apprentice all his life. Where would be the best place to hang out and wait for them? Coruscant's? Kamino? Tatooine? Yes Tatooine would work nicely. He stood, now all he had to do was find a ship.

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood on a landing pad along with Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu as the ramp came down. Senator Amidala and Talesan Fry stepped off the ramp. He wondered where the Jedi were.

"Where are Kenobi, Skywalker and Jedi Tachi? Mace Windu asked.

Padme looked as if she would cry. "Siri Tachi and Anakin Skywalker are dead" she said a tear slipped down her cheek.

What? Skywalker dead! his plans were ruined. How would he ever find someone else to train? Palpatine pondered this new dilemma of his.

"Answers you did not were Kenobi is" Yoda stated.

"We left him behind. Because we feared he'd turned to the dark side."

Palpatine could tell this was hard for her to say.

"What makes you say that?" Master Windu asked.

"He killed Magus and Anakin" Padme said tears now running down her cheeks freely. Kenobi turned to the dark side? he might just have someone else now how convenient "I am so sorry to hear this" Palpatine spoke out loud.

"How died Jedi Knight Siri Tachi?"

Padme was sobbing now and was unable to answer.

"We think Magus killed her and I believe Obi-Wan killed Magus because of that. And so he went to the dark side" Fry spoke up.

"You think Magus killed her, you do not know?" Master Windu questioned.

"No I never saw her. But I don't think Obi-Wan would kill someone with out a reason even if it is not a good one. Chancellor Palpatine, Senator Amidala really should not be standing here. She is in distress at the loss of her friend's."

"Of course. Come Senator. Master Windu. Master Yoda" Yes, he thought as he led the distressed Senator to an awaiting air transport. Yes maybe Kenobi would become his new apprentice.

"I would like to be going home soon and if there are any questions you have before I go I think I would be willing to answer them" Fry said. bringing there attention back to himself.

"Have any guesses do you why kill Anakin Obi-Wan did? Yoda asked.

"I have no guesses" Fry stated. "I do know."

"Why then?" Mace asked.

"Anakin tried to stop him from killing Magus" Fry said. "Is there any other questions?"

"No, there is not you may go now, unless Chancellor Palpatine has any questions for you. If you are willing to talk to him that is."

"I will not talk to him" Fry said hurriedly.

Mace looked surprised at the harshness of his voice.

He did not care he turned and walked abroad the ship. The ship shot for the star's leaving the two Jedi Master's staring after the departing ship.

Obi-Wan would have to be killed. But how would they find him? Mace wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The binary suns of Tatooine were just setting, the darkness of the abandoned hut deepened but Obi-Wan Kenobi took no notice, his thoughts were else where. How long would it take the Jedi to hunt him down was the over bearing question that had not left him since he had found this place.

"Obi-Wan." the familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

It couldn't be yet there was Anakin as a vision of the force right in front of him.

"Obi-Wan," he started again. "You should not be waiting around for them to come and kill you."

"What so I should go to them and say I'm ready, just kill me" Obi-Wan said sarcastically. "No I think you should go and fix what you did. You are sorry for what you did and I know you are. So all you need to do is ask their forgiveness."

"Oh, and you think they are going to give me that?"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin warned.

"Ok, I'll try" Obi-Wan finely agreed.

"It's Do or Do not, there is no Try" Anakin reminded him.

"Ok I'll do it" Obi-Wan said accepting the reminder.

"Oh, and Obi-Wan one more thing before I go."

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kill General Grievous and Count Dooku."

"WHAT!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Hey you already said you would do it" Anakin said with a grin.

"Next time you ask for a favor I'll remember to ask what it is before I agree to it. How am I supposed to find them?"

"Watch HoloNet, look all over the galaxy you'll find them" and with that he was gone.

Where in the galaxy was he going to find them? Anakin's suggestions weren't that good. Maybe the one about HoloNet would work? Well he could at lest try it anyway.

He wasn't happy about what he had agreed to do, but then it had been Anakin who had asked him and if there was anything he could do to make it up to Anakin he would do it or die trying.

3 months later

Mace Windu stood on the landing pad with Yoda.

"May the Force be with you" Yoda said.

"And with you" Mace replied.

He climbed into his ship and took off to meet up with his clone trooper battalion in the atmosphere above Coruscant.

They had found out where General Grievous was and some how he was the one chosen to kill him.

So here he was on his way to Utapad, Where General Grievous awaited him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like he had been all over the galaxy tracking General Grievous the last three months. Unfortunately Grievous always had been one step ahead of him. For the moment he was on Utapad, Obi-Wan hoped that is time he would get there in time to kill him.

Of course he had hoped that on the last twenty-seven planets he had been to, in pursuit of the General. All he could really do was just go there and find out.

Obi-Wan had no way of telling Grievous to wait up for him and if he could he doubted the General would wait for him anyway.

Some time later

"I'll come as soon as I'm done with Grievous" Mace Windu informed Commander Ponds.

"You can take as long as you need sir. We'll hold out sir, and will try to leave you some droids"

"I'm sure you will try"

Ponds had never heard General Windu be so sarcastic before.

Mace jumped on a speeder bike to go in search of Grievous. Upon finding him at his private landing dock he was far from expecting to see what met his eyes; he got there just in time to hear Grievous snarl at Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"Do you think I am foolish enough to arm my bodyguards with weapons that can actually hurt me?"

Obi-Wan was here fighting General Grievous it made no sense. What was he doing? And where was his lightsaber?

Grievous had not waited for Obi-Wan to answer instead he spun, heaving Obi-Wan up off the deck bringing him up over his head then slamming him to the deck with killing power.

Mace watched as Obi-Wan went into a stumbling roll. Grievous picked up the electrostaff that Obi-Wan had let fall and sprang after him slamming the electrostaff into him before Obi-Wan could regain his balance.

Grievous kept right with him slamming it into him again and again. When Grievous spun the staff overhand, discharge blade sizzling down at Obi-Wan for the killing blow. Mace watched in surprise as Obi-Wan came chest-to chest with Grievous well his upraised hand blocked the General's wrist.

Grievous snarled something Mace could not hear. General Grievous put his full weight on the sizzling blade brining it close to Obi-Wan's face Grievous's arm bent. Obi-Wan must be using the force to give his arm strength there was no other way for that to happen. Mace thought.

Then Grievous's what? Brought Mace's attention back to what was happening in front of him. Obi-Wan pulled as hard as he could on the stomach plate pulling it lose. Grievous shrieked dropping the staff he grabbed Obi-Wan and threw him across the landing deck.

Mace noted that Obi-Wan just barely grabbed on to the edge of the deck. Grievous picked up the staff and charged, and all Obi-Wan did was extend his hand to a blaster resting on the deck which flew into Obi-Wan's grasp and he fired twice at where the stomach plate had been pulling away only a moment before

General Grievous was dead and now Mace had to decide what to do.

"So uncivilized" Obi-Wan exclaimed tossing the blaster away; while he did so he saw Master Windu for the first time. His face went from relaxed and pleased to unreadable in an instance.

Surely Obi-Wan would kill him now that he knew he was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A thousand questions went through Obi-Wan's mind at once. What was Master Windu doing here? Had he known he was here? Had he come to kill him? Or had he just come for Grievous? He decided just to act as if Windu was not there and strode over to Boga climb on. As Boga leaped away Obi-Wan did not glance back.

Mace Windu was very confused. What had happened to Obi-Wan?' I know he saw me but he just acted as if I was not here. Why did he kill Grievous? Was it because he was not a sith or was that just something a sith would do? but if he was a sith then wouldn't he want me dead?'

"I really need to talk to the Master Yoda." he muttered to himself.

Mace triggered his commlink, and directed Ponds to report to Jedi Command on Coruscant that Grievous had been destroyed.

"_Will do, General," _Said the tiny holoscan of the clone commander. _"And Congratulations. I didn't know you could do it in so short of time."_

"I didn't do it. He replied apparently thinking about something.

"_Then who did? If I may ask Sir? And we could use your help down here we have a lot of little heavily armed problems."_

" Kenobi did, I'll be there. Windu out." he climbed back onto the speeder bike and sped away.

' Why didn't he try to kill me or even pursue me?' Obi-Wan wondered to himself as he looked for where he had dropped his lightsaber. Boga came to a stop and Obi-Wan extend his hand to his lightsaber and it flew to him. Now to returning Boga and getting back to his ship. And then seeing how long it would take to find Dooku. That was going to be so much fun. He hoped it would not take as long or worse longer. One thing he could not help but ask himself was why he had ever agreed to this before he knew what he was getting into. But then if he had asked first. Anakin still would have got him to do. In the way only Anakin could. He should probably ask Ahsoka forgiveness too. So he had two people whose forgiveness he wanted more then ever. Would they forgive him?

He wondered who Ahsoka's new master would be. But it didn't really mater to him or at lest it should not. He jumped to the ground handing the rein to one of the Utai. Giving him some Credit's he turned to leave. When a cry from Boga brought him around. He looked at the Utai confused.

"Is she alright?" Obi-Wan asked

The Utai looked at him with a look that clearly said I did not understand a thing you just said. Then said something to him he didn't understand. Boga moved to him. nudging him. Then he understood what was wrong. Boga did not want him to leave.

"Sorry Boga I have to go. There are things I need to do. You belong here. I must tell you I will not be coming back and if I do come back I will stop by if I can. I promise." He gave a reassuring nudge through the force.

Slowly she turned and followed the Utai away.

Obi-Wan watched until she was out of sight before heading in the direction of where he had hidden his ship.

Ahsoka Tano sat in a room in the Jedi temple wondering who her new master would be. It was still hard to believe that Master Anakin was dead. She wished she had been there maybe she could have done something. But then it was mostly her fault that she had not been there. If she had just listened to Skyguy in the first place she would have been there. She also wondered where Master Kenobi was. Wait was she even supposed to call him Master anymore? Oh well. When she first had heard about it she had wonder if she could ever forgive him for it. It had not taken her long before she realized that she had. After all if she hadn't forgiven him it would have done her more harm then him. But none of this told her who her new Master would be. Would he be anything like Skyguy? Not likely. Master Skywalker was not really like anyone else. He was just different. She really wanted to talk to someone about it. She had tried to talk to Rex but he hadn't understood. Was there anyone who she could talk to? Obi-Wan (or what ever she was supposed to call him.)would understand but he was not here and she really didn't see anyone wanting her to or even letting her go look for him.

And if he had gone to the dark side like everyone said then he might just kill her as well. But that didn't seem like him. But if he had gone to the dark side then what would he be like? The only way to know that would be to talk to him. But if he had not gone to the dark side then he wouldn't be any different.

"Padawan Tano" Master Gallia called. "I came to Inform you that you are being sent to Yvara to meet Master Tarven you're new Master."

"Thank you Master Gallia"

"You are to be at the Docking Complex at 13:00." Gallia said then turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ahsoka Tano stepped off the ramp looking around at the vast ice and snow capped cliffs of Yvara.

She turned to see who she guessed must be Master Tarven.

"You must be my new padawan." he said with a smile. "And what is your name?"

" I'm Ahsoka Tano" she said remembering clearly Skyguy's reaction to finding out that she was in fact his Padawan and not Master Kenobi's, she smiled at the thought.

" General Tarven" a clone commander said coming up.

"What is it Micro?" Tarven asked.

"The Clankers are back sir."

Ahsoka followed by some troops crept up a snow covered cliff. She was supposed to lead a sneak attack around from behind. Commander Micro would be leading some troops from a different sector. While the droids were focused on Master Tarven and the rest of the troops coming the main approach. Micro and her men would attack hopefully it would work.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks as her eyes spotted something in the distance.

They were two figures, she couldn't see who they were. But she could she the red and blue lightsaber blades and the fact that there were fighting.

"Rick, you guys keep going I'll catch up."

'I'll right sir."

Ahsoka crept along towards the figures wondering who they were. When she was close enough to see who they were she stared.

For it was Count Dooku and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

From where she crouched she could see that The Count was not doing so well.

He kept backing up trying to get the upper hand. Ahsoka saw Dooku glanced back quickly. She then saw that he was on the edge of a very slippery cliff.

Then the worse thing happened his lightsaber tumbled from his hand and he slipped.

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and dropped it. He tried to grab Dooku before he fell. Ahsoka saw that there hands did not even touch and Dooku fell to his death.

Obi-Wan stared after him a moment then he seemed to sense her there and turned to see her.

Ahsoka had to talk to him. She stood from where she crouched and slowly walked toward him.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you really gone to the dark side like they say?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not really sure."

"I see."

"Ahsoka will you forgive me for killing Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked quickly as if he had to get the question out before he changed his mind.

"I already did."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"So where are you going now?"

"To see what I can do for Dooku. After all he was a Jedi."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan turned to climb down the cliff side.

"Master Kenobi,"

"Yes?"

Ahsoka smiled. "I know you have not gone to the dark side."

He smiled then began to climb down. She watched him until she could not see him any more. Then she turned and ran back to the battle. Knowing now that Obi-Wan Kenobi had not gone to the dark side.

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked.

"Talk to me you wanted to?"

"Yes Master Yoda. It's about Master Kenobi."

"What about him do you have to say?"

"Well on Yvara I met him and talked to him. Before I talk to him he was fighting with Dooku.

Dooku slipped and fell over a cliff. Master Kenobi tried to catch him but it was to late.

I asked him if he had gone to the dark side and he said he didn't know.

I told him I didn't think he had and then he went down to see what he could do for Dooku." Ahsoka finely finished.

"Thank you for telling me this I do."

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked carefully through the halls of the Jedi Temple, not wanting to be seen until after he had talked to Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda." he called to him when he saw him.

"Wish to talk to me you do? Obi-Wan."

"Yes."

"Come with me you must."

Then Yoda Lead him into a room were they could talk.

"I have come to ask the Council for their forgiveness."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan stood outside the Jedi Council room waiting for an answer, his thoughts went back to Dooku, it had only taken a month longer to find him then it had Grievous, then his thoughts wondered to what Ahsoka had said, was really true? Had he not gone to the dark side, when his thoughts were cut off by the door sliding opened and he was allowed to enter the council room.

"Our forgiveness you have."

Obi-Wan felt relief flood over him.

" Be a Jedi again you can not" Master Yoda continued.

"I understand."

"You my go and May the Force be with you." Master Windu said.

"Thank You." Obi-Wan said with a bow and left.

It would soon all be over or as over as it could be. since it would always haunt him. He thought as he brought the ship down to the surface of the planet. though it would haunt him far more if she did not forgive him then if she did.

But however he would move on with his life on matter what happened on Naboo.

After he had landed, he fallowed what the Force was telling him.

The street was mostly empty except for someone up a head who was coming his way, as the person got closer he was surprised to see that he knew him.

"Master Kenobi!" He exclaimed sounding surprised. "I heard what Talesan Fry and Senator Amidala said about you, is it really true?"

"Chancellor Palpatine." He said giving a bow. "I suppose it depends on what they said."

"Fry said he believed you had gone to the Dark side and Padme said that you had killed Magus and Anakin."

"It is indeed true that I did kill them, as for the other thing I can neither say yes or no."

"Do you want to be a Sith?" the Chancellor asked.

Obi-Wan used the Force to turn on a holorecorder, he didn't know why he did it, he just felt as if he should, like the Force had told him to or something.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I could teach you in the ways of the Sith."

"Then you are one?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Yes, I am Darth Sidious, Become my apprentice and together we will rule the galaxy."

"Then Dooku was telling the truth about a Sith Lord being in control of the senate?"

"Of course, he was my apprentice, he thought you would make a very good Sith at one time I was inclined to disagree but now I can see that you would make a fine one, I believe you would be more powerful then even him, join me Obi-Wan, and together we will crush the Jedi and rule the galaxy."

"Yes and he tried to turn me and as you know I did not join him then and I can assure you I will not join you now."

"Then I will have to dispose of you."

"Would that be so that I can not inform anyone of who you are and that you are the one really behind this War?"

"That would be the only reason that I can think of for disposing of such talent, after all you now know to much." the Chancellor said as a Lightsaber came to his hand from what seemed to be from nowhere and the red blade of the Sith hissed to life.

Obi-Wan ignited his Lightsaber as well.

"And what if someone happens along and see us fighting? Will you dispose of them too?"

"It will not take me that long to dispose of you."

"Oh so your very confident that it will not be difficult to kill me and yet you wanted me as your apprentice, I'm not sure I understand you."

"With much training to become a Sith you could indeed become a worthy opponent but as you are, you are nothing compeered to me." The Chancellor said leaping toward him, there Lightsabers clashed.

The blue Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker watched as Obi-Wan bent over Lord Sidious, the Sith had been foolish to think Obi-Wan would turn, but then he hadn't had the benefit of watching Obi-Wan's every move. He could tell by the look on Obi-Wan face that he was not happy that he now had to return to Coruscant to again talk to the Jedi Council.

He was glad not to be in his place.

"I can see that you did a fine job doing the favor I asked for and the war is pretty much over." Anakin said startling him.

"Oh, you again." Obi-Wan said turning to face him. "I'm not sure it was a fine job but it is done and a little bit more."

"No, you didn't do anything more than I asked, after all I did want you kill him too, I just didn't say that part out loud." he said with a grin.

"I see."

So you're going back to Coruscant now?" he asked him.

"Yes." Anakin could tell he was just as trilled as he thought he'd be.

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"I guess it's a good thing I don't mind then." Obi-Wan said with a smile and Anakin grinned back at him."


End file.
